(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to mixers.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, mobile communication devices such as cellular phones have been utilized. In radio communications, an intermediate frequency (IF) signal and a local (LO) signal are mixed with each other to generate a radio frequency (RF) signal. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-251989 discloses an art of mixing two signals to eliminate unwanted frequency components.